vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2014-04-15
__TOC__ '"Burn Down Metro City and Its Maps Two" Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Rematch' Matchup Winner Results The opener begins with a rematch between two wrestlers from previous week's dark match. Haggar locks Tingle in grapple position and lands several power moves. Few minutes later, both spill out of the ring and Haggar lands the Clothesline #9. He tries to grab a chair from the ring, but is interrupted by Tingle. When he finally grabs that chair, Tingle snatches it away and smashes Haggar's face. Things escalate as the table enters the ring, and crowd goes absolutely wild when Haggar powerbombs Tingle through the cornered table! Immediately, Haggar irish whips Tingle into turnbuckle, who runs headfirst into a steel chair! Thomas however escapes outside. Haggar chases him with a Final Haggar Buster. Tingle breaks out, but he is quickly Sagat'd and eats a Piledriver. Despite all these beatings, Tingle manages to block everything. Tingle returns the favor by slamming Haggar's head to a hammer and tosses him like a salad. After smashing him with the hammer couple more times, Tingle finishes the match with DDT. Other Plot The P.R.A.T.S. go over what they accomplished last week. It is revealed that Adam Jensen booked all three members of P.R.A.T.S. in a Six-Man match! '"Wrapped in PRATS" Six-Man Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results As expected, this match is filled with quality. Whenever someone is pinned, everyone else frantically rushes to the ring to break the pin. During the 15 minutes, copious amount of double-teaming, tornado tag team outside the ring, and near count-out DQs happens. The Practice shows superb teamwork in the end, as both doctors spear the Dragons while Air Man unleashes Air Buster (Sitout Spinebuster) on Dan Hibiki and pins him. Other Plot Gabe Newell enters the ring and deliver a very important announcement. After hard decision making, it was decided that 3 wrestlers would be future endeavored. Pyro is one of them, who got tired with the injury. The other two would face each other in a farewell match. '"Double Future Endeavored" Match' Matchup Winner Results Both wrestlers do their best to put on a good show. In the end, both wrestlers are released from their VGCW contracts. Other Plot '"The Hero of Earthbound" ⅔ Falls Match' Matchup Winner Results The crowd was surprised by Ness' return. They were surprised even more with Satan's exploding knees. Ness wins 2-0. 'Co-Op Championship Tornado Tag Team Elimination Match' Matchup Winner Results M. Bison takes on AVGN, and Sagat battles Arino. Bodies flew across the arena, and all four went all-out. Sagat receives Last Continue from Arino, but is saved by Bison. Bison then unleashes his Alpha self. They will brave, or they'll go to grave. GCFU uses their teamwork with AVGN landing F-Bomb on Bison while Arino immobilizes Sagat in a submission hold. However, Bison immediately recovers and this marks the end of GCFU. Sagat baits AVGN by locking Arino in a bear hug (tiger hug?). As AVGN broke the submission hold, Bison immediately stunned him with a scissor kick. Sucka! While AVGN was down, Sagat pins Arino with a Tiger Suplex while Bison pins AVGN. AVGN breaks out, but he was too slow to save Arino. Exactly 7 seconds later, Sagat catapults AVGN and lands the Tiger Uppercut! Sagat pins AVGN and Shadaloo becomes the Co-Op Champion! Other Plot Kefka interviews Ness and comments on Ness' entire career and hist final match with Ash Ketchum. Ness announces that he will have a match with Red at End Game 7. '"Tables Triple Threat & Knuckles" Fatal Four-Way Tables Match' Matchup Winner Results This match was... quite hard to describe. Long story short, Little Mac punched Bowser so hard that he became unconscious and broke the table. Other Plot Illidan and Gary enters the ring, and asks who would come to challenge him. Someone enters the ring... '"Illidan’s Challenge" Match' Matchup Winner Results Other Plot Seifer from Disciplinary Committee finally unmasks the Pink Ranger, revealed to be none other than Groose! Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Rematch Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Extreme Rules Category:Tag Team Category:Tornado Tag Team Category:Six-Man Category:Fatal Four-Way Category:Tables Category:⅔ Falls Category:Elimination